1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to airsoft guns and more particularly to a canister of propellant (e.g., compressed gas or air) for an airsoft gun having improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional gas magazine of a non-lethal gun comprises a bullet chamber, a gas bottle container, a regulation check valve, a regulation chamber, and a control check valve in a magazine. At least one partitioning member is disposed in the regulation chamber which is above the regulation check valve. The partitioning member divides the regulation chamber into a number of chambers. Small holes are on the partitioning member to interlink the chambers.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of canister of propellant for airsoft gun are constantly sought.